


A Lesson in History

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Daddypool and Baby Boy [13]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, Developing Friendships, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wolverine learns to tolerate Wade, sprinkle of angst, suggested cherik, wolvsilver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: It’s break, and Peter and Wade are getting ready for a sex filled summer when Professor X calls Wade in for a mission. Determined he not be left behind again, Peter demands he tag along.Aka Peter meets Peter, Kurt learns to not hate himself and Logan finally gets what he deserves





	1. Prologue- NEWBIES

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm writing this with the x-men movies version of Pietro (Peter) but imagine what you want.  
> All the usual disclaimers, enjoy~!  
> 

Aesthetic for this fic (DIFFERENT THAN ALL THE OTHERS IN THIS SERIES) can be found here-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172162594725/aesthetic-for-my-fanfic-a-lesson-in-history>

 

* * *

 

 

Peter couldn’t help stare at the X-mansion estate. It was so green, so peaceful, so not like Queens. It made him both nervous and oddly tranquil as he and Wade walked up to the huge building’s front doors.

‘Xavier’s School For The Gifted’, it read on a silver plaque, melded into one on the entrance’s stone pillars. Somehow it managed to make Peter even more nervous, possibly because, well, it was a school. Society had conditioned him to be uncomfortable with the very word, let alone willingly step into one on break. That and he was meeting a man Wade obviously held in very high esteem, and a telepath no less. God, if the man looked in Wade’s mind for even a moment he’d probably see all the ways he’d bent Peter over that very morning. The brunette’s heart almost stopped at even the thought of such a mortifying situation.

Wade bounced up the front steps, ever the hyperactive, and buzzed the doorbell several times, completely oblivious of his boyfriend’s inner turmoil. Even more troubling for the younger was the fact Wade had come dressed in his trademark Deadpool suit with his Hello Kitty duffel bag over his shoulder. Neither were a good sign. They meant Wade had been called here for business, and determined as Peter had been that no one would steal Wade away from him for work this summer, he was kind of wishing he’d stayed back in New York.

Peter sensed it before the door was opened, standing at Wade’s side relaxed as he could muster. That changed the second he saw the masculine, hairball of a Canadian on the other side.

Peter and Logan both cast at each other shocked looks, before the man caught sight of Wade waving. The boy went to speak, something smart and snide, when suddenly Wolverine pounced. He flashed straight past the teen, roaring ferociously as he and Wade crashed to the pavement below.

Peter stared wide eyed as the two tumbled around on the path below, animalistic sounds coming from the savage Canadian as he unsheathed his claws and attacked. Wade replied just as violently, katanas in hand.

Peter was about to web Wolverine as the two smashed into the grass, scuffling like animals, when his Spidey senses went off. Not as though he was in danger, but enough to make him forget his current problem and look behind him.

There, in the open door, was a bald man dressed in a suit, rolling towards him in what appeared to be an electric wheelchair.

“Peter Parker,” He greeted kindly with a smile, completely unfazed by the two creatures making havoc on his lawn, “my name is Charles Xavier.”

“Um, hi.” Peter greeted the telepath, distracted again as Wolverine made a pained sound, one of Wade’s katanas stabbed through his body, pinning him on his back to the ground. Wade gave the brunette a thumbs up before he was suddenly pulled back to the ground.

“What’s hairy mclairy doing here?” Peter asked the man as he glared over at the clawed mutant. Xavier smiled, watching the scene unfold.

“Logan is the history teacher here.” He explained to the brunette, coming to a stop beside him.

“And that’s safe for the students?” The younger asked, eyebrow raised as blood painted the grasses blades.

“I assure you his mentality has improved immensely since you last met.” The professor assured.

Peter cringed as Wolverine stabbed Wade straight through the head.

“I can see that.” Peter commented, causing Xavier to chuckle. Suddenly both’s movements stopped, and the two stood, sheathing their bloodied weapons against their wills.

“I think that’s enough reacquainting yourselves.” Xavier announced, turning his wheelchair around as Logan growled at Wade, who skipped happily back over to his boyfriend’s side as if nothing had occurred. “Please, this way up to my office.” Peter glared back at Logan, walking between the two larger men through the huge house.

“Where’s everyone at?” Wade asked, observing the abandoned halls.

“On holiday. I informed all the teachers but Logan of your arrival.” Wolverine growled under his breath at that as they followed the professor up a wheelchair ramp. Peter curiously eyed the chair, which had no controls, yet moved without being pushed. As far as he knew, Xavier was a telepath, not a telekinetic, so how could he be controlling it?

“It’s controlled by my brainwaves, using telepathic interfacing technology, similar to that used for those with robotic prosthetics.” Xavier suddenly announced, catching Peter off guard. Right, telepath, best not to think too much right now. He wasn’t exactly comfortable with someone poking around his head.

After a longer trip than he had expected, the mansion being a surprisingly large place, they arrived at Xavier’s office. It was a large room, with huge windows and countless, leather-bound books lining the shelves. Xavier rolled over to a large, expensive looking wooden desk Peter wouldn’t mind Wade bending him- The brunette quickly caught his thoughts, instead focusing on the Galileo and other interesting trinkets around the room. Wade seemed quite partial to the Newton’s Cradle, which he immediately set swinging.

Wolverine shut the door behind them all, standing by it like a moody bouncer.

“Now,” Xavier began, becoming stationary behind his desk, “I would have contacted S.H.I.E.L.D in this matter, but I feel this time it is better left to you and Logan alone.”

“What’s up doc?” Wade asked, dumping his bag and flopping casually into one of the available chairs.

“Professor,” Peter corrected, finding himself being pulled into Wade’s lap. The brunette whacked his arm, whispering a ‘behave’.

“As I have already explained to Logan,” Professor X continued, “the Weapon-X program has recently been reinstated.” Wade noticeably tensed up beneath him, and Peter found himself gently rubbing the man’s leg to keep him grounded. “It’s a small, trail run compound, secretly government funded and MRD protected.”

“There’s no way I’m working with that layabout again, Chuck.” Logan verbalised, as he had no doubt been thinking ever since he saw the man at the door.

“Their main objective,” Charles continued, “from what I can gather with Cerebro, appears to be cloning.” Immediately, the mutant appeared less cantankerous. “They have both of your DNA, Logan. We cannot, in all good consciousness, allow this to continue.” That comment appeared to be directed at Peter, who was avoiding the telepath’s eyes as he came to understand that, as he had feared, Wade was being sent off to kill people. Again.

“Tell us where and we’ll stop it.” Wolverine told the telepath, defeated.

“Selva de Irati, Navarra.”

“Spain?” Peter asked, in a state of shock. So now, not only was he losing his holiday with Wade, the man was going to be on an entire other continent!?

Xavier nodded, looking apologetic.

“Hey,” Wade whispered, turning the other’s head to face him. “I’ll be back before you know it.” He promised.

“Nu uh, you are not leaving me behind again.” Peter refused, mind set on keeping the other with him for just one goddamn summer!

“I’m afraid it’s necessary, Peter.” Xavier’s gentle voice encouraged. “You are welcome to stay here till Wade’s return, of course.”

“In a school? Seriously I just got out of school!” Logan gave him a shocked look, thinning his eyes at Wade.

“How old are you exactly?” He asked, obviously judging them.

“Nineteen... Almost.” Peter defended, earning a chuckle and masked kiss on the cheek from Wade. He turned to look down at the white eyes he’d learnt to read so well, wishing like he often did the man didn’t feel the need to wear that damn mask.

“Stay for me?” Wade beseeched, giving him the biggest puppy eyes he could. Peter sighed, memories of the other’s big, blue irises rendering him defenceless.

“Fine, but only because the Professor is poking around in my head.” He consented, well aware he was being influenced into staying, otherwise there was no way he’d give in so easily.

“My apologies,” Xavier excused, “perhaps you should both get settled in before Wade and Logan leave?” He suggested, to which Peter gave a less than enthusiastic nod. “Peter will show you to your room.”

Peter looked at the man confused until the door opened unexpectedly from the outside. Leaning against the frame casually was a young, grey haired male, goggles resting on his head and a Pink Floyd T. He grinned at the two, blowing a small bubble with his gum.

“Try keep up, newbies.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, I'm aware Pietro should be way older than Peter, but since he didn't age between Days of Future Past and Apocalypse (which are 10 yrs apart) I haven't bothered aging him, besides the X-men timeline is completely screwed in all honesty. NEVER MIND LETS JUST ROLL WITH IT! :D


	2. WHAT'S YOUR THING?

“I’ll be back soon.” Wade promised, standing in front of the younger on the porch. Peter nodded, his arms crossed as he avoided the man’s ‘eyes’. He was trying not to be petty about it, he really was, but it was hard to act happy about his lover running off to kill people, especially when he’d worked so hard to convince the other to give it up in the first place!

Logan stood at the bottom of the steps beside his motorbike, waiting impatiently for Wade to join him.

“I love you.” Deadpool cooed, nuzzling into the shorter’s temple. Peter frowned, grabbing the man’s collar and tugging him down to eye level. He ripped up the anti-hero’s mask and crashed their lips together violently, channelling all his anger and disappointment into the kiss.

Wade flailed a moment in surprise before his body went lax, falling into the passionate make out in the countryside air.

Logan looked away in disgust, whacking his his cheek as a bug of some sort suddenly brushed past.

Finally, the two pulled apart with twin gasps, eyes fluttering as they came back down to Earth.

“I love you too.” Peter whispered against his lips as the man swallowed.

Logan coughed loudly, bringing Wade out of his trance. He quickly kissed Peter’s forehead and pulled his mask back down, rushing down to meet Wolverine before he lost any will to leave.

The brunette watched as the two mutants mounted their vehicles, Logan his bike and Wade his cherry red super moped. He blew the teen one last noisy kiss before any other sound was drowned out by Wolverine’s motorcycle starting up.

The two sped away in a cloud of Wolverine’s dust as Peter stood alone on the steps, sighing into the wind. Wonderful, now he had to spend God knows how long in a strange school with people he’d only just met, plagued by nightmares of what Wade was doing.

“So what’s your thing?” Surprised by the sudden voice behind him, with no former Spidey sense as warning, Peter turned to see the same boy that had lead he and Wade to their room earlier. Peter, funnily enough.

“Sorry?” The brunette asked.

“You know, what do you do?” The other Peter pressed, leaning against the pillar close by.

“Oh, I’m an amateur photographer-”

“Nah bro,” the silver haired adolescent quickly interrupted, suddenly zipping over to Peter’s side and putting an arm around his shoulder in under a second, “your mutation.”

“Oh, I’m not a mutant... technically.” Peter said, smiling nervously as the other gave him a confused look. “I’m... more like a mutate, I developed powers due to exposure to a mutagen not... naturally.” A goofy grin spread across the residents face.

“You’re a neeeerd~” The brunette rolled his eyes in reply, “is that your ‘power’?” The new Peter asked curiously. The hero smiled, suddenly webbing the other’s mouth shut.

The mutant’s eyes widened, his eyes sparkling as he came to realise who the newcomer was.

“Hmhmhn!” He cried excitedly from behind the webbing.

“You can’t tell anyone.” Peter whispered. “If they know about my powers then they’ll figure out my secret identity.” He ripped off the webbing, a look of awe on the silver haired’s adolescent’s face.

“Awesome! What else can you do!?” The speedster asked.

The brunette smiled, biting his lip.

 

§

 

The two Peter’s laughed, sitting atop the X-mansion roof in the afternoon light.

“Bro, we are awesome!” The speedster, whom Peter had also come to know as Pietro or Quicksilver, exclaimed. The two had spent the entire day showing off their powers to one another, as well as stealing beers out of Logan’s personal fridge.

Pietro popped a purloined candy into his mouth, laying down on the roof tiles as Peter took a drink, before cringing at the taste, and then taking another swig.

“So what’s your boyfriend’s ‘power’?” The mutant asked curiously.

“Wade? He’s kind of like Wolverine, but his healing factor is even more advance. And, he can make katanas and corn holders from scratch, aaand he knows exactly when to flip a pancake.” The two boys chuckled at the brunette’s jape.

“Does he have like,” Pietro made a fist, “claw thingies?”

“Nup, no body beard either.” They both laughed again quietly at this, before sighing and looking off into the sky.

“Aw, Logan aint so bad...” Pietro added offhandedly, playing with the chain around his neck. The tags hanging from it jingled, drawing Peter’s attention.

“What’s that?”

“Aw, just some war veteran’s tags I nicked.” He said casually, trying to hide his abash. Peter smiled knowingly.

“Logan’s?” The speedster shrugged and then nodded, causing Peter to grin. “yoou got a cruuush~”

“What? Nah bro-”

“You got the hots for major body odour~” Pietro caught the sudden laughter in his mouth in a kind of raspberry as they both giggled madly. It was now Peter considered that they may have drunk just a little too much of the disgusting drink he couldn’t stop sipping.

“He’s... a good guy.” Pietro commented at the end of his outburst, sounding almost shy.

“He’s a dick.”

“A big dick.” The mutant wriggled his eyebrows and they both fell into guffaws once again.

“Sooo... how did you get Wade?” The silver haired boy asked, spinning his own beer bottle around in his hand too fast for the contents to fall out.

“I didn’t, he got me.” Peter said with a smile, looking off as the sun began to dip lower.

“Well how’d he get you?”

“Persistence... A little stalking, and poetry.” Pietro nodded in understanding, lips pursed.

“I think I can manage that.” He said seriously, before they both burst out laughing again.

Peter sighed as he took another disgusting mouthful, wondering if this was what refrigerated urine tasted like.

“He’s old as dirt you know.” The brunette pointed out.

“Yeah, I figured since these tags are World War Two grade.”

“Geeze, he must be older than Captain America!” Peter exclaimed.

“Heh, Probably.” The other agreed, sipping his drink.

“And you’re like what? Eighteen?” He said lighthearted, pretending to judge the other as Pietro turned to him in mock offence.

“Twenty!” The teen’s brown eyes widened.

“Seriously?!” The adolescent nodded almost proudly. “Why are you still in school!?”

“Well I kinda dropped out of humie school in year 10, and Xavier offered to let me finish up here, so...” he shrugged casually.

“Your parents were cool with that?”

“Coming here? Mom was totally cool, she’s got my twin sis and little sister to worry about, and my dad was never around so no opinion there... he got arrested before he found out mom pregnant.” Pietro explained as if commenting on something as mundane as the forecast.

“...Have you met him?”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know me,” Peter gave the older a confused look, “doesn’t know I’m his son anyway.” The speedster said with a forced smile. “What about you?”

“I live with my aunt, my parents died when I was little.” He decided not to mention Uncle Ben. That was just a little too much death for one conversation, and he hated to bring down the mood.

“Jeeze, Sorry man.”

“It’s fine, Tony practically thinks he’s my dad now anyway.” He replied with a shrug.

“Tony?”

“Just a family friend.” The young hero downplayed. The guy already knew he was an orphan and a superhero with a mentally unsound lover, he didn’t need his entire life story in one day. He was still kind of hanging on the hope the other wouldn’t exposed him as it was.

“Cool.” Pietro bobbed his head as he spoke, leading them back into a moment of quiet.

Having finished his horrendous liquid hops Peter threw the bottle into the web he’d made against the chimney, which was now carrying all their rubbish.

“So, any other kids hang around summer break?” The brunette asked, grabbing out a salvaged pop tart box from the shopping bag like web structure he’d also created whilst they had been raiding the kitchen.

“Just the stragglers, ones without family or look too different to go home. Most of them keep to themselves.” Peter nodded in understanding. “Kurt's pretty cool, but he locked himself away repenting and doing that ‘Hail Mary’ shit ever since he got a crush on this dude.” The brunette gave him a befuddled look. “He’s a heavy catholic.” The mutant explained, to which the other made a silent ‘oh’.

“Poor guy... What’s his power?” Peter asked, curiosity perked.

“He’s blue, and he looks like an Imp... Oh and he can teleport.” Pietro added, as if he had forgotten.

“Cool... do you know who he’s crushing on?”

“Some mutant activists who’s friends with Professor X called Warren.” Peter gave him a shocked look, estimating the Professor to be at least fifty! Not that he could really judge, dating a man in his thirties. “Oh Warren’s like, early twenties I think, blond hair, blue eyes, crazy good manners cause he’s a politician’s son or some crap.” Pietro explained. “I’ve never really met him, just ran past, and Kurt’s like, my age. He hasn’t really got anywhere to go, being blue and all.” Peter nodded in understanding as the speedster finished his fifth beer and threw it aside into the trash web with the others, motioning with grabby hands for Peter to pass him a pop tart. The spider mutate happily complied.

“Huh... So is Kurt like, homophobic?” The brunette questioned.

“Nah, he just thinks it’s wrong for him to give in to being gay cause of the bible or whatever.” The other replied flippantly as Peter appeared to go deep in to thought.

“...Do you think he’d mind meeting me?”

“Sure! I mean, if we can get him to open the door, why?” Peter bit his lip and slipped his mobile out his pocket as the other stared at him quizzically.

“I think I might have an idea.” The teen quickly scrolled through his contacts till he found the one he sought, bringing the phone to his ear. It wasn’t long before the other line picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey Steve! It’s Peter, I need your help.”

 

§

 

“Hm hm hm hmmm, hm hm hm hmhmmmmm~”

“Shut up.” Wolverine hissed, to which Deadpool simply began to hum even louder. “I said, _shut up_.”

“It’s going down! I’m yellin’ Timbeeeeer!” The mercenary began to sing loudly, twerking his behind as if he were at a nightclub whilst he completely ignored the other mutant’s threatening growl. “You better move~ You better dance~ Aak-!” Wade made a strange sound as Wolverine’s claws suddenly went straight through his head, interrupting his song. “You know stabbing never solved anything.” Deadpool pointed out, his only reply a low, threatening guttural sound. “We really need to work on your language skills.”

Logan ripped out his claw, causing the other to fall back with another unusual sound. He didn’t bother waiting for him to get up as he began to walk off through the forest, secretly hoping the other wouldn’t follow after. Unfortunately, it was Wade, so that was never going to happen, at least not unless he could use that boy toy of his as a distraction whilst he snuck off.

Silent as a forest animal Wolverine crept through the foliage, following the faint scent of scumbag. Not Wade of course, he smelt more like asshole. The phrase ‘you are what you eat’ flashed through Logan’s mind and he cringed at his subconscious.

Wade followed, now surprisingly quiet, until he let out a long, loud sigh.

Logan ignored it.

The bright red clad killer waited a moment with no reply, before sighing once again, this time even louder. Wolverine bit back a growl, trying to contain his irritation and not sever the man’s head from his body. Sadly, as he had previously discovered, even that would not silence the motor mouthed merc.

“SIIIIGH.” Deadpool verbalised, looking off at a random tree in a forlorn fashion.

Wolverine stood straight, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“What?” He growled dangerously.

“It’s just... I miss my Petey Pie, we always go off on patrol together at night like this, then we get tacos or pizza and make love on a roof top.” The man said wistfully.

“Eugh, paedophile.” Logan grumbled, going back to his tracking.

There was a metallic slice as Wade unsheathed his katanas, drawing the other’s attention back to the suddenly hostile fellow Canadian.

“I. Am. Not. A. Paedophile!” Deadpool hissed dangerously.

“Had me fooled, fucking around with a brat.” Wolverine growled back, stance now ready for an attack.

“He’s not a brat! Besides, I fell in love with him before I knew how old he was, by then I wasn’t exactly gonna back out!”

“You would have if you were a decent human being!”

“Good thing I’m not then.” He growled, to which the other scoffed, not disagreeing. “Like you’d understand what it feels like to love someone so much you can’t breath without them.” Deadpool mumbled, lowering his weapons and looking upset.

Shocked silent Logan lost his defensive position, deciding after a moment it was safe enough to go back to tracking without the other slicing him in half.

Crouching down he sniffed the ground, catching a whiff of something that screamed unfamiliar and dangerous in the woodland environment.

“The compound’s this way.” Wade nodded and the two followed the invisible trail in silence.

 


	3. OF BI'S AND BAMFS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual [white box] {yellow box}

“Oh you guys are gonna eat my dust~!” Pietro announced, Wii controller in hand.

“You wish!” Peter replied, just as competitive in nature. Meanwhile between the two Kurt wore an expression which bordered on panic, struggling to figure out which controls on his remote would keep his kart moving forward, let alone straight.

The three sat on plump beanbags in the X-mansion game room, staring fixedly at the huge television screen as they played Mario Karts. The speedster currently dominated with his avatar Baby Mario, till with a sudden burst of speed due to a power up, Yoshi, otherwise known as Peter, shot past and became the first to cross the finish line.

“Awwwww!” Pietro exclaimed as he crossed the line in second place, causing Peter to chuckle. Kurt sighed and put down his control as Princess Peach cried out mournfully at her lost, lagging in twelfth position as he had every game.

“Don’t worry bro, you’re getting better! You couldn’t even get it to drive before!” Quicksilver comforted.

“We’ve played this heaps so we have an unfair advantage.” Peter added, petting his shoulder.

It had taken awhile, but they had managed to coax the other out of his room with Steve’s help.

At first Peter had thought he’d walked in on some kind of satanic ritual. All the curtains were drawn, lit by only a mass of dripping wax candles, and there in the middle was a little blue demon in front of a statue of the virgin Mary, praying quietly with a rosary in his shaking hands. A sharp, knife like instrument sat before him, newly made carvings into his skin dripping almost black blood.

Peter hadn’t even thought, he’d rushed straight into the room and made a cloth of non-stick web (a skill he’d recently perfected due to Wade’s bad habit of, well... bleeding everywhere), carefully cleaning the other’s wounds. Kurt was too shocked to question, looking terrified at them both. Pietro only stared, too aghast to act.

Remembering why he was there, Peter passed Kurt the phone without any explanation, and the bewildered mutant had hesitantly taken it, allowing the other to wipe up his blood as he began to shyly converse with a stranger.

Being a bisexual brought up Christian and still set in his religion, despite personally knowing a Norse god, Steve had an arsenal of scripture to comfort the confused catholic. He’d managed to convince him no matter popular religious opinion, God loved him even if he felt attraction towards another man.

The poor sweet little blueberry had broken down in tears at the revelation, and both Peter’s had hugged him awkwardly through the waterworks, assuring him that yes, he could hug back without it being gay, and yes, he could still be friends with guys even if he like one.

After Steve and Kurt had finished talking Peter had introduced himself properly whilst Pietro blew out all the candles and opened the curtain. The poor blue being’s complexion was almost grey in the light as he cringed away from the sun. Maximoff had quickly informed Parker that was not his usual colour and the brunette had once again burst into action like a panicked mother hen, finding Kurt a long-sleeve shirt to chuck on over his web bandaged torso and leading him out towards the kitchen.

Pietro had rushed ahead of them to prepare a nice soup for the underfed German, which the skittish mutant was still slowly working through even now.

“Where is your home?” Kurt asked after sipping the now luke-warm liquidised pumpkin.

“Me? Queens, in New York.” Peter replied with a smile, setting up the next game.

“Do they... Hate mutants there?” The blue being asked tentatively.

“New York? Nah, everyone pretty much minds their own. I mean, you get a few bigot assholes, but that’s like anywhere.” The brunette replied with a shrug. “Maybe I can give you guys a tour some time? Show you how me and Wade take down baddies. I’m sure Steve would love to meet you Kurt.” Peter suggested with a kind smile.

“I’m down.” The other Peter nodded.

“I... do not think I would be well received.” Kurt mumbled, looking down at the floor.

“Don’t worry, so long as you wear a hood and hide your tail no one will even take notice of you. Trust me, you get way weirder looking people walking around New York, and my aunt’s cool so you can stay with us, or at Wade’s place. You’ll get well fed either way.” The hero smiled as Kurt slowly looked up, hope glinting in his amber eyes.

“I would like that.” He said, letting his lips turn up ever so slightly.

They started another track on the game, and it wasn’t long till Kurt fell off the side into an endless abyss, a winged turtle dropping Peach back on track the next second.

“Sooo,” Pietro began, “Who’s Warren?” Kurt’s eyes widened and his scarred cheeks went a deep purple. He shook his head timidly, mouth shut tight. “Oh come on man! We’re all bi here!”

“I’m pan actually.” Peter pointed out just as he acquired a super star power up, speeding ahead in a blaze of rainbow.

“What is bi and pan?” The blue teen questioned, looking at them both curiously.

Pietro gasped, completely forgetting about the game.

“Oh man, you have so much to learn!”

 

§

 

Deadpool whistled as he worked to clean the blood off his Katana’s, Wolverine cracking his joints as his own wounds healed. The mutant pulled off his bloody gloves and Wade threw him a rag to clean the scarlet off his exposed skin.

The job was done. Weapon X was defeated once again, hopefully this time for good. They’d left no survivors. Not even the tens of fetuses they’d found growing in tubes. God knows how many of them had even included their own genes. They were both trying not to think about it too much. Wade was already certain it would haunt him the rest of his life wondering just how many of his own ‘children’ he may have just killed when they set the place to blow. He couldn’t even look back at the black cloud raising from the once erect compound.

“So...” Wade began, attempting to distract them both, “That silver haired kid’s pretty into you huh?”

“What?” Logan asked, assuming he’d heard the other wrong as he lit a cigarette.

“You know, Peter. Not my Peter,” He clarified, “your Peter.”

Logan blew out an exasperated puff of smoke.

“Just call him Pietro, and he’s not interested in me.” He replied sternly. For god sake, the kid was his student! He was at least a hundred years younger than him.

“Oh yeah? Then why’d he give you a kiss on the cheek and steal your necklace before we left.” Wade sassed, only for the other to look at him baffled. “Oh, am I the only one who saw that?”

Logan hurriedly checked his neck, and felt around for the chain, but sure enough, his tags were gone.

“...Oops. If he asks, I did not out him.” Wade said defensively, putting away his weapons. Logan shook his head, deciding on abandoning his shock.

“It was probably just a dare or something.” The brunette insisted, taking a long, desperately needed drag of his cigarette.

“Yeah, suuuure.” The younger wriggled his brows as Wolverine rolled his eyes, grabbing his bloody gloves off the floor and moving on.

The two began the trek towards the car they’d stolen, where thankfully a change of clothes awaited them both. From there they would sneak over the border to France, ditch the car, steal a knew one, then to the closest airport where Charles had already arranged their tickets to fly back to Westchester, and back to Peter. After almost two whole days without the boy Wade was all too keen to be back by his side. It seemed the longer he spent apart from Peter, the more aggressive, insane, and generally mean the voices inside his head became.

[He’s probably already replaced you.]

{He deserves better than a dirtbag like you!}

[If you really loved him, you’d let him go.]

Wade shook his head, trying to ignore the thoughts.

They walked in silence for a few moments, but as usual, silence was a rare and fleeting occurrence with Wade.

“You know... I don’t deserve Peter,”

“No kidding.” Logan mumbled, smoke slipping out his mouth like a dragons maws.

“I know I don’t, and sometimes I feel like a creep cause he’s so young and amazing and innocent... and pure,” He sounded so in love the brunette actually felt a little nauseated, “but after all the shit me and you have been through, me with the two divorces cause I was too ugly for a hooker and the witch left me for Dracula, and you with your wives constantly dying on you, you had like three right? Itsu, whatsherface-?”

“Get to the point, Wilson!” Wolverine bit.

“Gee, touchy. I’m just saying, I recon we deserve a break... and hey, the younger the better with our powers! Can’t have them dying before we find a way to!” Wade announced, sounding far too happy for the topic at hand.

“You’re mental Wilson.” Logan deadpanned, continuing on his way.

“Oh come on, what are you!? Gay shy?” Wade asked, coming to walk beside him.

“Whatever you’re suggesting I don’t want part in it, and no I’m not ‘Gay shy’, I’m bloody Canadian.” The man said proudly.

“And a lumberjack~” Wade wriggled brows suggestively and the brunette actually almost found himself letting a chuckle escape.

“Shut up, Wilson.”

 

§

 

“Ha! Another point for Quicksilver!”

“Quicksilver? You named yourself after a liquidised metal?” Peter poked at the speedster with a smile, retrieving the red air hokey puck.

“You named yourself after a bug!” The older boy defended.

“Arachnid, actually.” Kurt pointed out, perched on the tables edge as he watched the game continue. He appeared far more energetic and blue than the day before, Peter noted gladly.

“Where’d you get the name ‘Nightcrawler’ from?” Pietro asked, hitting the puck back with lightning speed. Peter somehow still managed to defend his opening from the other’s speedy attack.

“Oh, I lived in a Circus for a while, they gave me that name.” He replied, golden eyes following the red disc without fail as it slammed into Peter’s goal.

“Yes! Five to two!”

The brunette hardly noticed, looking strangely focused on the far wall as he listened closely to something in the distance. Kurt’s ear twitched as he too caught wind of the sound.

“Is that-?” Peter didn’t finish his sentence as Pietro finally heard the unmistakable roar of a motorcycle. A grin broke across the brunette’s face and he rushed out the games room, headed straight for the front door. Pietro followed behind and Kurt teleported after the two, with no idea what was actually going on.

By the time Peter arrived, a moment after the other two, Wolverine was dismounting his stationary motorbike and Deadpool had just parked.

The two by the door watched as Peter ran towards Wade, the anti-hero meeting him half way. The brunette jumped into his arms and cried out happily as he was lifted into the air and spun around, before Wade pulled him close. Peter ripped off the man’s mask and joined their grinning lips, arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

Kurt’s cheeks turned several shades darker at the sight.

“What happened to his face?” The blue being asked Pietro quietly in reference to Wade’s now exposed skin, to which the other shrugged.

“I missed you so much baby!” The Canadian exclaimed as he pulled away, “The boxes were starting to get antsy without you around.”

“Boxes?” Kurt whispered in confusion as the two joined mouths again, to which the Peter beside him could only shrug again.

“Come on. Chuck wants a debrief.” Logan ordered, trying to ignore how gropey the couple were becoming.

“I think Peter wants a de-breifing first.” Pietro said as the two separated and Peter glared back playfully.

“For your information, I prefer to go free-bird.” At least he had ever since Wade entered his life and pointed out how obvious lycra made underwear lines. He had originally suggested Peter wear a g-string, but he still hadn’t managed that particular feat.

“That’s my Baby Boy~” Wade kissed his temple lovingly and nuzzled with what was left of his nose as they walked back toward the mansion.

“Will you be leaving now?” Kurt asked as they all re-entered the house, sounding disappointed.

“Hey look a Bamf!” Wade suddenly proclaimed.

“... A what?” Pietro asked, everyone as baffled as he.

“A Bamf.” He replied confidently with a smile, leaving everyone in silent confusion.

“Never mind.” Peter continued, leaving it as just another one of those things he’s probably never understand. “We can stay a few more days, my aunt thinks we’re on holiday at a hotel to give her and Wade’s neighbours some peace, so we might as well stick around.” Wade nodded excitedly and Logan mumbled something incomprehensible, rubbing the bridge of his nose in an obvious lack of enthusiasm for the idea. Deadpool blew him a kiss in reply, earning himself Logan’s middle finger.

“Ohhh, that for me?” The man asked, Peter whacking his arm with a badly stifled laugh as the group made their way up to Xavier’s office.

The man was sitting waiting for them with a solemn look when they arrived. It immediately wiped the smiles off the reunited couples face.

Right. People had died. Suddenly Peter didn’t feel so comfortable in the other man’s arm. Wade seemed to catch on, loosening his hold and entering the office like a guilty student, which Peter found stupid, as he had been doing the bald man’s bidding in the first place!

Wolverine followed after, holding his palm up to prevent the three boys from entering the room. Peter glared back at him, ready to argue when the door shut in his face. He stared at it shocked a moment, before turning to leave in a huff.

Pietro stopped him with a hand on his shoulder before he could, winking at the two with a finger to his lips as he carefully put his ear to the door, motioning for them to do the same. Kurt shook his head violently whilst Peter bit his lip, giving in after a moment.

Both listened closely to the silence on the other side, giving one another befuddled looks.

When the door suddenly opened they both jumped back, Kurt disappearing in a panicked puff of blue smoke.

Both Peter’s smiled as innocently as they could muster at the three men on the other side.

“I’m sure both Logan and Wade are very hungry after their mission.” Xavier pointed out with a gentle smile.

“Starving! Airline food is terrible. Baby will you go make me something?” Wade begged, making the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could. “Feel free to poison his.” Wolverine rolled his eyes as Wade gestured to him with his thumb.

“I’m not your damn wife.” Peter defended with a glare, turning around and storming off. The speedster looked on in surprise at the reaction, turning to the group with a questioning look.

“You better follow him, last time he almost burnt down the kitchen.” Wade whispered with a wink. Pietro was gone in an instant.

As the door clicked shut Kurt reappeared right where he had vanished, having accidentally fled to his room by habit.

He looked around at the now empty hall perplexed, the feeling of abandonment hitting as he rubbed an itch on his still healing upper arm.

“KURT!?” Nightcrawler’s face twisted into a heart-warmed grin as both Peter’s voices echoed for him down the hall, the adolescent happily disappearing towards it in a curling vapour of navy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw NIGHTCRAWLER IS A BAMF! Look up bamfs and be amazed! (His dad was Azazel who pretended to b a mutant but was actually a demon)


	4. MY FAIR LUMBERJACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT THIS CHAPTER

Logan glared darkly across the room, a thick cigar in hand. Peter and Wade took no notice, giggling like love struck teen lesbians and sharing quick pecks between bites of Deadpool’s infamous pancakes.

Wade stood in the kitchen wearing his usual mask along with a hood and trackies, Peter in pj’s by his side as the anti-hero flipped flat cakes like there was no tomorrow. Already he had made at least a dozen stacks, which Pietro had sped off and delivered to each of the students that were still hanging around, as well as the Professor. The Canadian certainly made use of his pancake making powers, that was for sure.

Logan, personally, didn’t appreciate it, having turned down his pile. He appreciated it even less considering he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep last night because of those two horny bastards. They mad love like a deaf couple constantly trying to reassure one another they were having a good time.

The couple kissed sweetly without a care in the world, completely unaware of their slight. At least that’s probably what they wanted him to think as they innocently coddled with all the energy in the world, despite how noisy they had been all. Fucking. Night. Every time he thought they might have fallen asleep, and it was finally safe to do the same, they’d start all over again. It was like sleeping above a porno filming, and the floor was by no means thin. They must have been trying to make sure the entire fucking mansion heard them.

With a flash of silver Pietro was back in the kitchen, grabbing another huge stack of pancakes and dousing it in syrup. In the next second he was sitting on a stool across from the hairy history teacher, partially blocking his view of the nauseating pair as he eagerly shoved a fork in his food.

The adolescent wore an overly large Nirvana shirt Wolverine assumed he had slept in, the yellow smile seeming to be pocking it’s tongue right at him. The loose T made it look as though Pietro wasn’t wearing anything else, though he was in fact clothed by a tight black pair of what looked like bike shorts, but were possibly underwear. Logan was attempting not to pay it any heed.

“Sup man?” Peter asked, earning a grunt in reply.

“Nothing.”

“Jealous of the lovebirds?” The silver speedster smiled cheekily as Logan scoffed.

“More like wishing I were deaf.” Pietro looked confused a moment, before realisation spread across his face and he smiled knowingly.

“Oooooh, close rooms huh?”

“They’re right below me.” Logan replied with an exhausted sigh, taking another drag of his cigar.

“Huh, well... maybe you should invite someone to bed... get back at them.” The younger suggested with an almost...seductive, cheeky smile as he took another mouth full of pancake.

Logan rose his brow, the sort of look on his face that suddenly made Pietro feel extremely stupid and embarrassed, swallowing his food nervously and using his free hand to fiddle with the silver metal around his neck.

“Hungry?” He asked, offering up a fork full of his breakfast. Wolverine ignored it, eyes on the chain around the adolescent’s neck.

“Give it back kid.” He instructed quietly. It wasn’t in any way threatening, but he was obviously trying to avoid the attention of the kitchen’s other two incumbents.

“Give what back?” Peter asked innocently, batting his eyelashes with a small smile.

Logan held out his hand and the younger sighed, consenting to pull the dog tags off over his head and hand them over. The brunette shook his head with almost a smile as he took them back, looking over the metal as if something might have changed. The little thief, Wolverine mused, he’d probably do almost anything for a thrill. That was no doubt why he’d kissed him, seeking another shot of adrenaline, trying to push the boundaries and see just what he could get away with. It wasn’t anything to read in to. After all, even if the kid did have some kind of teen crush on him, even if he was technically an adult, people got crushes on their teachers all the time. It was normal, and it would pass, and he really needed to stop thinking about it.

Damn Wilson, putting insane idea’s in his head. Pushing it all aside he slid his tags back on, the metal still warm as it came to rest against his chest.

“I hear Magneto’s visiting in a few days,” The brunette commented, attempting to change his train of thought, “here to play chess with Chuck or something.” Pietro nodded, looking down at his food as he scarfed more down. “You gonna tell him?” It was just his opinion, but if he had a superhuman kid running around without parental support, he’d sure as hell want to know. Besides, Lehnsherr wasn’t so bad. He seemed to like the speedster, and he might make a good dad. It would at least give the kid somewhere to go, what with that whole ‘mutant Utopia’ or ‘Genosha’ as it was to be christened currently under construction.

“... Maybe... eventually... one day.” Peter said with a small, almost sad smile. Logan couldn’t help mirror the expression, reached out and ruffling the other’s hair.

“Take care kid.” He said as he stood.

“Where you going?” Pietro quickly asked, a little worried he’d frightened the man off or something.

“To catch some shut eye before those two are back at it.” Logan clarified, gesturing to the love birds with his head as a relieved look painted the boy’s face. Without another word he left, the speedsters smile slowly fading behind his back. Pietro sighed as the other disappeared around the corner, focusing instead on scarfing down the last of his pancakes and leaving his plate over on the sink.

“You want more?” Wade inquired, expertly flipping what was currently in the pan. “I can cook some bacon and we can make these Canadian~” He sang enticingly.

“Nah thanks, I’m full.” He announced with a forced smile before sprinting off to the lounge room, where he’d last seen Kurt eating his own breakfast and staring dreamily out the window, doodling angels on a little note pad.

“Poor guy,” Wade sighed, “what he really needs is a bit of Canadian sausage.”

Peter whacked his arm with a smile as the bald man giggled at his own joke.

 

§

 

Pietro bit his lip, hand poised to knock. He hesitated, heart thumping as he looked around. The hall was still empty. Of course it was. It was almost fricken midnight everyone was pretty much asleep by now, as he should be. Yet here he stood in his oversized Nirvana T and Speedy Gonzales boxers, wondering if this time his terrible impulse control really would get him in serious trouble.

Peter rapped on the door, his fist a blur as he cringed away, still stuck between standing firm and legging it.

It seemed forever in his indecisiveness (though in reality it was really only 8.436 seconds) when the door opened.

Pietro’s jaw dropped.

Before him stood Logan in only his sleep pants, and holy shirtless sex god, he was absolutely fucking ripped.

“What’s up kid?” His tired voice had a throaty edge, almost like a quiet, sexy growl.

The speedster gulped, only managing to stutter in reply.

“I- um-I, er...” Why was he here again? Oh right.

Without another thought, since thinking certainly wouldn’t put him where he wanted tonight, he flung himself into action. He had less than a mili-second to observe the shocked look on Wolverine’s face as he threw himself at him, latching their lips together in a heated, messy, and desperate kiss.

Strong hands gripped his wrists, pulling them away from the brunette’s chest and forcing the two apart. The kiss may have only lasted less than a moment, but Peter didn’t miss the nano-second when the other had sunk into it just as desperately as he, before his brain had kicked in.

“Wow kid.” Logan held him away firmly as the adolescent looked up at him, lips parted and breathing slightly heavily as he all but verbally offered himself over to the older man. “I’m your teacher, remember?” He argued, the crappy excuse the only one he could think up in his attempt to do the ‘right thing’.

“Well maybe it’s about time I learnt something from you.” Pietro quipped, pushing back against Logan’s hold and quickly rejoin their lips. The man’s grip loosened in his baffle and Peter threw his arm’s around him, mouthing down the other’s defences at lightning speeds.

He could feel it as Logan slowly gave in, could feel it as every muscle relaxed against him. The man’s hands lowered to rest on his hips, his head angling to the side as his mouth finally opened.

Victory!

Wolverine noticeably fumbled at the sheer ferocious passion he suddenly found himself being tongued with. It took him a moment to recover, responding with just as much heat.

Pietro grinned against him as he was tugged out of the hallway and into the bedroom by his hips, the door shutting behind them before Wolverine slammed him back into it. Their tongues battled passionately as Logan’s hands ravaged his body, sliding around and up his shirt to grope at everything firm. Strong hands gripped his waist and raked up to the boys hair, sliding into the shoulder length silver tresses and gently tugging in a way that made Pietro emit a throaty moan.

Logan pulled away to let him catch his breath, both panting heavily as the man’s nose rested against his forehead

“This is a bad idea.” The brunette breathed, the boy’s sinful hands sliding down his chest, lower and lower. He couldn’t help watch as Peter’s hands left him for his own waist, dipping his hands into the hem of his silk boxers, slowly slipping them down his legs.

“Those are the best kinds~” Pietro whispered as they fell to his ankles, the Canadian’s Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed his morals at the sight of the smaller’s reddened erection. Peter smiled impishly, nipping at the laryngeal prominence in it’s motion. He began to lather at it with his tongue, pressing his body up against the other’s masculine figure. He took the taller’s hands from his hair and smoothed them over his bare skin, sliding them around his thighs to his firm ass, forcing him to grope the globes.

With a devilish grin he dragged his lips over the man’s stubble up his throat and chin to his waiting mouth. Logan couldn’t resist him as their tongues met, his hands planted firmly on the adolescent’s bare behind as Pietro’s slid up to cup his neck. He slid his fingers into the man’s nape, scraping his nails over the skin as Logan groaned in ecstasy.

Peter made a quiet squeak of sorts as he was effortlessly hiked up by his ass, held up against the door with Wolverine’s hardened crotch to his. He let out a choked moan as the other ground into him, arms and legs wrapped around the brunette tightly.

He had never wanted the man’s pants off more than now, desperately humping into his thin cloth pants as he panted for air. The door rattled with the force of their erratic movements, the thought that it might actually break down crossing his mind briefly during the unyielding need to be taken till he orgasmed dry.

“Ah- Mmmn, bed~?” Logan nodded in reply, lowering the other to his feet so that they could stumble over to mattress in a haze of lust riddled kisses. Pietro giggled breathily and pushed the other back into the bed, squealing with laughter as he was pulled down with him by the grip on his butt. High on the heat of the moment he grinned down at the other, sitting on his washboard stomach with his lithe thighs open wide. His nails raked down Logan’s chest through the dark curls there, leaving pale white lines down to his snail trail.

Logan made an aroused growl, the adolescents fingers hooking into his pants hemline as the younger repositioned himself between his legs. Without wasting another second, with the speed he was so famous for, he ripped them right down the man’s legs and tossed them aside. Pietro seemed to delight in the fact he slept free-bird, grinning as he put on a show of sliding his hands up his lithe body and pulling off his shirt.

“I’m pretty sure this is illegal.” Logan commented under his breath as he propped himself up on his forearms, watching as the speedy mutant tossed the shirt aside and angled his naked body forward in offering.

“Only if we get caught~” Pietro whispered enticingly, licking his lips and lowering his head towards the other’s crotch as Logan attempted a scoff.

“Not like a telepath lives here or anything-” He gritted his teeth as the warmth of the young adult’s mouth swallowed his dick whole. He couldn’t resist as the silver haired mutant’s wet lips slid down his cock to the base, sucking with force the likes of which he’d never felt.

Logan grunted as he dipped his fingers into the younger’s hair, holding his head so close Pietro’s nose nuzzled into his pubes. The boy struggled not to gag but didn’t attempt to pull away. Wolverine hardly noticed his struggles, too busy drowning in the other’s scent. It was like a horny teenager’s, the adolescent’s young body seeping hormones that just begged Logan to fuck him up. It smelled like sex, adrenaline, and youth.

Pietro didn’t let go of his cock till is was throbbing on his tongue and dripping with saliva. He chuckled as he pulled a pube from between his teeth, flicking it aside and sliding up to loom over the other. Logan pulled him closer by the waist, his mouth latching onto the speedster’s bare chest. Peter moaned as the man’s stubble scraped up to his neck and chin, their lips melding together.

Their bare chests pressed close, Logan’s kisses getting teethier as his canines scraped Pietro’s lips. The man was gripping his ass tightly, making animalistic sounds that sent shocks of ecstasy through the speedster’s body like electricity.

The adolescent gasped as two of Logan’s fingers weaselled their way inside his entrance, a surprised look crossing the Canadian’s face at how loose he found the opening.

“I’ve- Ah~ been practising.” Pietro admitted breathily, eyelids low and chest heaving with excitement.

“With who?” Logan enquired, a slight growl to his rumbling voice.

“M-more like, ah, w-what~” The younger stuttered as the other’s fingers thrusted up into him till his eyes fell shut and he let out a plaintive moan. He attempted to explain how he’d speedily pillaged a dildo from an adult store, but nothing besides a needy mewl managed to slip out.

Pietro threw his head back as he rode the man’s fingers, humping against Logan’s firm abs with zeal in an attempt to impale his digits deep as possible. He had the Canadian forced flat on his back, cock throbbing and dripping with desire. Peter licked his lips, the strong, salty taste of Logan’s pre-cum lingering on his tongue. He needed him inside. Now.

Wolverine made a choked sound as he was suddenly engulfed by the adolescent’s warmth, his fingers having been ripped out by the other too fast for him to comprehend. Peter cried out above him at the satisfying sting, gripping the man’s pecks as he began to ride him as though he were a mechanical bull.

God, he was so _thick_! It made his sphincter burn in protest, but he was of course never one to take it slow. In fact, he rather liked it. His speed made it almost impossible to exhaust himself and feel any kind of muscular burn. It was like being brought back down to earth after floating meaninglessly through space for so long.

Logan was growling and snarling like a beast beneath him, gripping his hips so tight he’d have finger marks there in the morning.

“Ahh-haa-ahh!” Peter gasped and moaned as the bed screeched, rocking back and forth so violently the base might collapse. He couldn’t stop, already feeling his orgasm welling up inside.

He was moving so fast Logan’s skin wherever they touched had begun to burn. Pietro’s flesh had become resistant to such things, but the frictions heat was almost taking off layers of the Canadian’s skin. His cock felt like it was buried inside a heated vice. Thankfully he healed fast enough to avoid any real damage, but no matter how hard he gripped Peter’s hips he couldn’t slow the younger down. He was becoming a blur, bouncing on Logan’s pelvis with his head thrown back.

Despite the pain he was trying exceedingly hard not to orgasm early, as well as resisting the urge to flip the other over and fuck him senseless. Losing his self control in the heat of the moment like that could actually kill the adolescent, and even if it didn’t he would most certainly end up needing stitches, and possibly hip replacements.

Pietro let out a shameless wail of a moan between pants, his body vibrating. The feeling was almost too much for Logan, his teeth gritted as he lost a bit of his resolve and thrusted up into the adolescent’s violently quivering heat as hard as he could. Peter cried out even louder, moving body no longer a solid mass.

Logan made a choked sound as something passed straight through him without warning, his lap suddenly empty.

Pietro screeched in terrified confusion as he fell, landing flat on his face. Fortunately he had landed on something soft. Not so fortunately he had also landed onto the two frantically clamouring bodies that happened to have been fooling around under the blankets a moment before.

It took a moment before Wade unexpectedly peeked his head up out of the sheets, looking down at the intruder just as confused as he. Peter was close behind, the brunette holding the sheets up to preserve his nakedness as he gaped at his naked friend.

“Did you sign us up for this threesome?” Wade asked, looking at his boyfriend perplexed.

“Um, heh, sorry.” Pietro apologised sheepishly with a nervous laugh, cheeks an embarrassed shade of red as he suddenly disappeared out the door in a flash of movement.

It was then Peter realised what must have happened, looking up to the solid ceiling above.

“What was that?” Wade asked, still confused.

“He must have phased through the ceiling.” His lover replied distantly.

“... Why?”

“Wolverine’s room’s up there.” It took the man a moment, but finally realisation dawned.

“...Oooooh! Let’s see who can fuck loudest!” He announced, pouncing his Peter with renewed zeal.

Meanwhile Pietro had sped back into Logan’s room, leaning back against the door as he panted in panic.

Wolverine was sitting up on the mattress looking at the bed and then the door in shock, covered in angry looking healing burns. The skin of his chest and pelvis looked as though it had been polished.

“What the fuck was that?” He asked breathlessly.

“I have no idea.” Pietro replied, still looking a little frightened as he quickly made his way back over to the bed and in to Logan’s arms. The man didn’t deny him the affection. “Are you okay?” He asked quietly, gently touching the burns on his chest. “I think I kind’a went straight through you.” Hopefully nothing had gotten tangled up in there or moved when he did.

“I’m fine, are you?” Logan asked, hands running over the boy in a slow search for injury.

“Just a lil bruised. I landed on Peter and Wade and got kneed around a bit.” He said with a small smile, wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck. The brunette didn’t seem too happy about that but decided not to comment. At least he didn’t gut stuck half way between the floor or anything.

“You’re gonna need to get a handle on that.” Logan said sternly, finally having caught his breath. Pietro looked up at him innocently through his eyelashes and pressed their bodies close.

“Will you help me practice?” He whispered enticingly, rolling their somehow still excited lower bodies together. Logan looked at him in disbelief before shaking his head with a fond smile.

“Another night.” Peter pouted, the sounds of Parker and Wilson below breaching the floor.

“But I’m so close~” He whined, rubbing against the man’s cock with his own. He grinned as Logan rolled his eyes, holding him close by a hand on his tailbone whilst the other dipped between them. Pietro moaned as the brunette took both their slick members in his rough skinned hand and began to jerk them off together.

“Don’t move.” He instructed with a growl, sliding his other hand down and his fingers into the boy’s crack.

Pietro mewled and whimpered as the man’s fingers only played with his entrance, rubbing over the soft, slick skin no matter how wide he spread his legs. The gentle torture was setting his senses on fire, the pressure in his sex ready to burst.

“SH-SHIT! AHHHHH~!” With a final cry he shot his load up onto their chests in erratic squirts, collapsing against Logan when his orgasm was done. Dreamy and only semi-conscious he attempted to move his hand and help the other get off, but he could still hardly move and the brunette was doing a pretty good job by himself. Instead he found himself pushed onto his back with Logan looming over him, tugging himself roughly as he looked down at his new lover’s cum glazed body. Pietro was happy to help him along, moaning sultry in his exhaustion and curving his back sexily.

Logan grunted in his ear as he came a minute later, thick viscid white painting the younger’s body. Peter grinned up at him as he caught his breath, reaching up to pull him down by the neck for a kiss.

Wolverine flopped beside him as their lips parted, pulling the adolescent close.

“Happy?” He mumbled into his ear as the other cuddled up to him, nodding with a content hum. Logan chuckled and pressed a stubbly kiss to his forehead, both easily falling asleep some time later despite the noise of the couple below.

 


	5. EPILOGUE- CHECK MATE

“Hey Prof-”

Peter Parker froze as he entered Xavier’s office, his eyes widening. He had come up to invite the man to a picnic lunch that he, Pietro, Kurt, and Wade (mostly Wade and Pietro) had prepared, but all thoughts left his mind at the sight to greet him.

Charles and Erik stared back at him, sitting across from each other with a floating metal chess board between them. Magneto was in the process of removing his belt, having already taken off his jacket, shirt, shoes and socks. Professor X meanwhile sat in only his white button up and underwear. It was quite comical, especially with the scarlet and magenta metal helmet on the usually bald man’s head.

The two older men looked like children caught doing something they shouldn’t, looking from the intruder to one another. Erik‘s gaze turned from Charles’s pointed, almost threatening look, to one of the bookshelves as he attempted to hide an amused smile.

Finally, the Professor coughed, drawing the adolescent’s attention.

“May I help you, Peter?” He asked casually, deciding upon acting as though nothing was out of place. The brunette’s mouth fell open and shut a moment before he finally found words.

“Please let me tell Wade, this is literally his OTP at the moment.” The teen said with a grin. Charles and Erik both looked at each other confused at the request. The handicapped telepath could only shrug as Peter slinked back, biting his lip as he went to make his escape.

“Wait, no!” Charles called as the teen quickly disappeared, turning to the mutant across from him for help. “Erik, stop him!” The master of magnetism only shrugged as Xavier’s head fell into his hand, the movement inhibited by the damn helmet. “See, now this is why things never worked out between us!”

“Ah yes, you do hate it when people don’t do as you tell them, don’t you?” The Jewish man said with a nod, barely hiding a teasing smile as he moved one of his pieces, successfully capturing the white knight. Charles glared back at him as their eyes met, the look far too cute for a middle aged bald man.

Erik grinned back like a shark ready to feast.

“Strip."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! THEY WERE PLAYING STRIP CHESS I SWEAR!  
> Btw Charles is wearing Magneto's helmet so he can't read Erik's, a compromise made since Charles hates him wearing it.   
> Apocalypse versions of Erik and Charles envisioned, only older.  
> HOPE YOU LIKED! Remember to Kudos!


End file.
